Building management systems (BMSs) are computer-based control systems that are installed in buildings to monitor and manage environmental conditions and/or the equipment in the building, such as mechanical and electrical equipment (e.g., lighting, power, ventilation and alarm systems). For example, the building management system may control the heating and cooling of a building, and the distribution of air throughout the building.
A building management system is typically comprised of a centralized BMS controller, as well as a plurality of sensors distributed throughout the building. The installation of the sensors typically requires a technician to make a number of trips back and forth between the area where the sensor is being installed and the location of the BMS controller, to install and configure the sensor and to verify that the sensor was successfully installed and is correctly reporting data. In addition, the installation of a single sensor may require coordination among multiple technicians as several systems must be directly configured to work with the new sensor (e.g., BMS hardware, BMS software and possibly other software or hardware directly interfacing with the sensor).
A need therefore exists for more efficient and accurate techniques for installing a sensor in a building management system.